


A Girl Worth Fighting For [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "A Girl Worth Fighting For" by prettysophist."For the first time that Mulan could remember, everything in her life was perfect. Unfortunately, perfection didn't suit her at all. Disregards second movie."
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Li Shang (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	A Girl Worth Fighting For [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettysophist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysophist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Girl Worth Fighting For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482397) by [prettysophist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysophist/pseuds/prettysophist). 



Length (with music): 9:38  
Length (without music): 7:39  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20girl%20worth%20fighting%20for.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20girl%20worth%20fighting%20for%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20girl%20worth%20fighting%20for%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20girl%20worth%20fighting%20for%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> After the overwhelming disappointment of the live action movie, I had to go find fanfic for the superior animated film to make myself feel better and found this! Thanks to prettysophist for giving me permission to podfic their story! Used to fill my "female character" and "character of colour" squares for podfic_bingo.


End file.
